Konoha High! A not so typical teenage fanfiction
by Chappy loves Strawberry
Summary: The Sabaku siblings are new in Konoha High. Temari makes some new friends and at the same day, she and the girls of the group receive a private text. The groups freaks out and they all want to find out who this person is. How long will this game last? Will they ever find out Unknowns identity? Will they ever live as normally as they used to after this? Currently discontinuing.
1. Chapter 1: A new school

Chapter 1. The new school.

Temari's POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

That was my annoying excuse of an alarm clock, telling me waking me up. It was 7:00 am and it was a Monday. It's the first day of school for everyone. Especially for us. The Sabaku siblings.

We're sophmores and we used to go to Suna Academy, but for the rest of our high school years, we will be attending Konoha High. I didn't want to go. It would be too difficult to make new friends, considering that we have no idea what the people here are like. Also, I'm not really good at** making **new friends. Me and my two brothers were not really the type of people to be friendly towards others. I would blame the students that go to Suna for that. The boys there were annoying, even those stupid fangirls. The fangirls there were like leeches. I would know cause my two brothers were one of the guys that those fangirls chased around. Those **things** would stalk them every day, make clubs about them, and they all scream when they see them. I don't know **why** those girls would chase after them, not that my brothers weren't attractive or anything, its just that Gaara and Kankuro don't really know or talked to any of them. It doesn't make sense for those leeches to create a fanclub about them. It's just weird and if the students from Suna Academy was like that, then I'm sure as hell that people from Konoha will be just the same.

Other than that, my life in Suna was okay. The work was easy, the school was average sized, and there wasn't really that many students. But no. Our dad just had to get us to do the exam for the new school , a difficult exam at that, and we passed. Thus saying that we were qualified in entering the school. Our dad was so overjoyed that he bought us a big and expensive apartment in Konoha to live in until we graduated. He said that he was only doing this because he "cared about our future". My ass old man. It was more like trying to get us out of the house early.

Our father worked as the principle for Suna Academy. That would explain how he got us the fancy bedrooms with bathrooms and a walk in closet inside. He was rich, that was true, but I never really did ask him for money. It wasn't like I was scared to ask or anything like that, I just prefer to get things my own way without anyones help.

Say, come to think of it, maybe THAT'S why those fangirls created clubs about Gaara and Kankuro. Since we were related to the principle, the teachers would give us some slack, and if those freaks were friends with us, then they would be given some slack as well. I guess maybe that's the reason...

BEEP ! BEEP ! BEEEEEP !

_ damn it , does that clock ever SHUT UP!?_

I turned and covered my head in my pillow silently hoping that the beeping would stop. When it didn't, I took the pillow off, grabbed the alarm, and threw it to the wall across the room. Silence. I smiled triumphantly and made my way to the kitchen.

_Time to wake the boys up. _I smiled evily and grabbed a pan and an oversized spoon.

I came to the two rooms where Gaara and Kankuro were sleeping and began banging the pan and spoon together.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I heard a THUD on Kankuros side of the room and I stopped. The two boys emerged from their rooms and glared at me.

" THE FUCK TEMARI!? WE WERE TRYING TO SLEEP! "

" Yes. I know. Why do you think I'm whacking a pan and spoon together? "

" To wake us up?" Kankuro answered dumbly

" You're a dobe Kankuro " Gaara stated rubbing his temples

" HEY! "

- sigh - " Kankuro, Gaara get ready for school. I'm cooking breakfast after I'm done changing so be in the kitchen by 7:20 "

" yes ma'am ! " Kankuro mocked a salute, and went to the bathroom.

Gaara just nodded his head and went to his bathroom as well.

I walked away to my room after returning the pan and spoon to wear they originally belonged. I grabbed the uniform that the school sent us and walked into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, took a shower, and changed into my uniform. The uniform consisted of a white button up with its sleeves that reached below the elbow. The sleeve had a button on it and I decided to just keep it loose and rolled it up a little until it hung abit loosely above my elbow. It also had a dark plaid tie that I wore loosely around my neck. There was also a matching plaid skirt in a lighter tone of green. It was kinda short so it hung over 6 inches above my knee. I also wore high socks that reached below my knee and black shoes. I tied my blonde and messy hair into 4 pony tails and walked out of my room to the kitchen.

It was only 7:13 so I had enough time to cook bacon, egg, pancake, and some hash brown. The boys walked into the kitchen and we ate all the food standing up in front of the counter. We always do this. It was normal for us to eat like this since we didn't really like eating on the table. Too much formality. And plus, we eat faster this way since it was a 15 minute walk from our place to school. The school started at around 8:30 but we were supposed to be in our homerooms by 8:15. At lease, that was what the flier said. So we had to leave home pretty early.

Once we were done, dumped the dishes into the sink and left for school. I examined my brothers uniform on our way to school. Gaaras uniform consisted of a button up white long sleeve that reached his wrists but he rolled it up till it reached below his elbow. There was a leaf-green tie hanging loosely around his neck, but not so loose like mines, just looser. He also wore black jeans and black shoes. His eye's still had its black rings around him. That birthmark looked darker than any other birthmark which was strangely weird. I turned my head to look at Kankuro who was wearing his uniform that looked exactly like Gaara.

It's pretty funny. People would never really think that we were siblings since our hair color were so different from each other. That was probably one of the weirdest qualities about us. We had the same mom and dad but we had different colored hair and also had different facial features.

* * *

When we finally arrived at the giganatic school, the first thing I noticed was the considerable field. It looked like the size of 3 football fields . There was a wide sidewalk in the middle that seperated the field and had trees on the each side of the sidewalk. The trees weren't as close together, but far enough from each other to let their shadows touch. Ahead, there were six 3 story buildings and a big gym. The buildings had a light green and white color. The buildings were big but not as big as the one in the middle. The building in the middle had the school name on top of the electric powered moving door. The sidewalk seemed to have stopped in front the big building because the other sidewalks that were attached to the wide one seemed to go to the other buildings or parking lot.

_I guess that big building In the middle must be the main building. The office should be there… _

We approached the main building . While we walked on the wide sidewalk, I couldn't help but stare at all the students walking around. They all wore the same uniforms as us and they all seemed to be with a group.

" Damn, this place has a lot more students than Suna eh Gaara? " Kankuro asked the red-head

" I guess.."

When we entered the building, we asked a man with white hair that wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face where the office was. He pointed to a direction and left while taking out an orange book. I took a peek at the title on the cover while he walked away and sweat-dropped.

" That dude's weird. Who wears a mask to school? " Kankuro said to me

" Clean freaks. But after seeing the title of the book, I'm starting to think that he isn't clean at all."

" What was the title?"

" Icha Icha paradise" I shuddered

" Hn, probably uses the mask to cover his nosebleed " Gaara said

Me and Kankuro looked at each other, to Gaara, to the perverted man, and back to each other again. Then, we started laughing.

" Good one Gaara! I must say, you're getting kinda good at cracking jokes. " Kankuro said in between laughs.

" that was a joke? " Gaara looked at Kankuro in a confused face. Kankuro just patted Gaara on the back and we continued to our destination.

Once we arrived and opened the door, we saw stacks of papers on the table. The person behind the stacks of papers was a lady. She wore a clean business suit with her blonde hair tied up into two low pigtails. The lady looked up from her paper work and stared at us.

" Are you the Sabaku siblings? " She asked. We all nodded.

" Welcome to Konoha High . My name is Tsunade and I am the principle of this school. " Tsunade smiled and continued. " I've seen just how smart you three are and I can also see from the test results that Temari's the smartest out of you three. " She said while looking at me.

" My assistant Shizune will give you your requirements for the classes as well as your schedule. She's in the library. It's the building on the right from here. It should have a label on it so you can't miss it. Are there any questions?"

" No Tsunade-shishou " we said together.

" All right, you may go. "

We bowed and left. When we exited the building, we went straight to the library. The library was big. And by big, I mean BIG. There were stairs inside that reached all the way up to the third floor. The windows were 6 feet wide and was only 4 feet above the ground. The windows were clear and it wasn't the kind of window that would open. It was just one big clear glass. That was why it was air conditioned. The books were placed inside a 5 column high book shelf. And there were ladders somewhere among the shelves. We saw a lady with short black hair walking towards us. She was in the same suit as Tsunade but it was in a darker color.

" Ohayo ! You must be the Sabaku siblings yes? " The lady asked in a benign voice. We nodded our head and she smiled " Here are your books and your schedule. I'm Shizune by the way"

The principles assistant gave each of us 4 books. One for science, math, social studys and english. On top of the stack of each of our books were our schedule which also had the map of the school in the back. There was an arrow that was pointing to a location on the map that said " Locker " and a code right next to it. After memorizing the code, I flipped my paper over to looked at my schedule:

**A/A: Kakashi. Room C214**

** Per.1: Math. Genma. Room C302**

** Per.2: Social Studys. Kakashi. Room C214**

** Per.3: Tech class. Iruka . Room E107**

** Per.4: Science. Shizune. Room B218**

** Per.5: English. Asuma. Room A310**

** Per. 6: P.E. Gai. Gym **

" Shizune-sensei, you teach Science? I thought you were the principles assistant " Kankuro said

" Hai. I'm only gonna be the Science teacher for about a year or two until they find another replacement "

"oh"

" Alright, I will be going back to class now. If you need anything or have questions, feel free to ask a student. Okay? Okay. Bye now and good luck finding your classes! " Shizune said quickly walking away waving.

We waved back and left a little while after. Once we were out of the library we went our separate ways, carrying the stack of heavy books. We had different schedules and a different homeroom so we wouldn't be seeing each other as much.

* * *

While walking to my homeroom, I suddenly noticed that the books were getting slippery. I struggled to keep the books in place, focusing on the books rather than where I was walking. That was when someone bumped into me. I lost my balance and fell down. The people in the hallways didn't bother to help me up so I got up on my own. Once I was up, I noticed that my books were scattered everywhere and the person that caused the chaos was still lying down rubbing his head.

" Watch where you're going !" I yelled at the boy.

" Sorry " He mumbled getting up. The boy had black hair that he wore in a high pony tail. It highly resembled a pineapple. His eyes were dark brown and half lidded like he was going to fall asleep. The uniform that he wore was crumpled and only one half of his shirt was tucked in while the other half was out. His leaf green tie hung loosely over his neck, just like mine, and he wore studded silver earrings.

_Jeez, he looks like he just got out of bed. Either that or maybe he's one of those lazy guys that don't bother about how they look at school._

" whatever " I grumbled mentally shaking my houghts away. " Just help me get my books together."

" Troublesome " The boy looked at the mess, sighed and kneeled down beside me. Once I got all my books together, I stood up and started walking to the direction of my locker.

" wait " the boy said. I stopped and turned so that I could face him. " Let me help you "

" why? You look too lazy to even lift a finger." I scoffed

" that's true, but it's the least I could do after bumping into you and making you drop all your books "

I paused for a moment and slowly gave him half the stack of my books. Once it was balanced between his hands, we walked down the hall way to the location of my locker.

We finally arrived at my locker after a long moment of awkward silence. I placed my books inside the locker and closed it. When I turned around, I noticed that he was still there.

" May I help you? " I asked in mocked politeness

" I'm Shikamaru Nara " the boy said holding out his hand " Sorry again for bumping into you."

I stared at his hand and looked back up to his face.

" It's okay. I'm Temari Sabaku No." I took his hand and he smiled.

_Wow, who would've thought that this dudes smile was so attractive?. Wait. Did I just say that his smile looked attractive? Crap. _ I had to keep myself from blushing so I flashed him one of the smiles that I hardly wore in front of people. When I saw his cheeks turning into a light pink I smirked triumphantly and let go of his hand.

" I didn't know you could blush pineapple head " I said teasingly. That seemed to turn his light pinked cheek into crimson red.

" Tch, troublesome woman don't call me that. you're a pineapple head too you know" Shikamaru said pointing to my 4 ponytails.

" whatever. Who do you have for homeroom?"

" Kakashi-sensei. You?"

" I have him too."

" Alright let's go. The bells gonna ring soon."

With that, we left to our homeroom walking side by side. This time, the walk wasn't so awkward but it was still silent. When we arrived to our homeroom, we were immediately greeted by dozens of fangirls that surrounded Shikamaru.

" Wow Nara, you seem to be pretty popular here eh? " I smirked

" Watever just-ugh" he pushed a fangirl that was gripping onto his arm away. " help me with these things!"

I rolled my eyes. " Alright. Hey girls! I heard Tsunade-shishou talking to Shizune-sensei about a race!" The girls didn't stop. I said the next part even louder. " She said that the first 3 girls that arrive at her office will get to be qualified for a free trip to the spa! "

The fangirls finally stopped, looked at me and released their grip on Shikamaru and sprinted to the direction of Tsunade's office. I stared at the girls until they were out of sight and turned my head to look at Shikamaru.

" Thanks. " he mumbled

" You're welcome. So uh, are there any other boys here that get molested by fangirls?"

Shikamaru shuddered and nodded his head. I was about to ask who until I was inturrupted by a sudden yell across the room.

"OI! SHIKAMARUUU!" Shikamaru and I turned our heads to see a boy with spiked up blonde hair walking to us waving. He had sky blue eyes and 3 whiskers on each side of his cheek. When he was finally in front of us he looked at me as if it was only now that he noticed that I was there.

" Eh Shikamaru, who's this?" He said pointing a finger at me

" Naruto, this is Temari, she's new here. Temari, meet Naruto."

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto said as he put both arms behind his head. I nodded. "Come on! Let me show you to the group dattebayo!" Naruto said as he grabbed my wrist and began to drag me to where a bunch of boys were sitting.

"uhh okay?" I said as we neared the group. There were 5 boys. 3 were sitting on the table and the other two were sitting on a seat. They all stopped their conversation to look at me being dragged by Naruto.

"Hey you guys! This is the new student Temari." Naruto smiled

"Ohayo Temari-chan! I'm Kiba" a boy with brown short hair with red faice paint on his cheek spoke. He was sitting on the desk along with two other boys. I nodded a little.

"Sasuke" the raven haired boy on the right to Kiba said.

"Neji" the lavender eyed boy with long hair said . He was sitting next to Sasuke. " You look awfully familiar..." He said as he looked at me up and down.

"Urr thanks?" I said as I shifted my feet uncomfortably.

"Hello! I'm Chouji!" munched a corpulent boy with red swirls on his cheek. He was eatting some BBQ chips and was happily munching away.

"Hi. My name is Sai." the boy with straight black hair said with a smile on his face. He was sitting next to Chouji.

"And that's everyone" Shikamaru said as he appeared next to me

"Nice to meet you all." I said smiling half-heartedly.

_RIIING! _The bell rang. I looked around for an open seat to sit in but saw that most of them were already taken except for the seat by the window behind Shikamaru. I took the seat and patiently waited for the teacher to come.

-10 minutes later-

"Shikamaru, where's the teacher? we only have 5 more minutes of homeroom left." I said poking his back

"I don't know" Shikamaru replied yawning.

" Hello class. Sorry I'm late. I was busy helping a poor cat that got stuck on a tree" the same man with the mask and white hair said. His eyes were chunked together to show that he was smiling.

" LIES! " Naruto exclaimed. The white haired man chuckled nervously as he made his way to the front of the class.

" My name is Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me Kakashi-sensei. Welcome back to Konoha High School and no, there will be no seating arrangments." He answered a girl who was raising her hand up. The girl put her hand back down and squealed to the girl next to her.

" We have a new student here and she's from Suna Academy. Would you come up here please?" Kakashi nodded to me. I stood up and walked to the front. I could feel everyones gaze digging into my back.

"Hello. I'm Temari Sabaku No." I said monotonously when I reached the front.

_I am REALLY hating this right now._ I thought to myself sullenly. I bowed then went back to my seat.

"Alright class" Kakashi said, but before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by the ringing of the bell. "Huh, okay. You may all go"

Everyone stood up and quickly made their way to the front door.

_Hopefully I won't be introducing myself on my class._I thought while I walked to the direction of my first period.

* * *

**A/N: WHAT!? Why does Neji think that he's seen Temari before?! The answer to that question lies in the 2nd chapter of the story. LOL Anyways, First Chapters doone! *happy dance* LOL , I hope you guys liked it! This is the first fanfiction that I have ever typed up and I did my best to add some funny parts and some ShikaTema moments. Please review and tell me what I did wrong so I can try to fix it. I feel as if I'm making some of the characters a bit OOC d; so let me know if I am. Or, if you're completley fine with the characters personality, you can just review and tell me what you think about the story so far. I'm also making the rest of the story in 3rd person (a.k.a Normal P.O.V). I'll try and make some of the chapters in one of the characters P.O.V when I get the chance. One last thing, the schedule's gonna be three periods a day. so on monday, it'll be like AA then PER.1 then RECESS then PER.2 then LUNCH and lastely PER.3. Then the next day would start with PER.5 after AA. AA's Homeroom by the way. If you're confused with the 1st chapter and the summary, just read on. It'll make more sense once you read chapter 2. Don't forget to review my fellow readers! :D  
**

**- Fangasm**

***Now Edited***


	2. Chapter 2: A strange past

Chapter 2. A strange past and a stranger resemblance

Normal P.O.V

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**A/N: Just to prevent any confusion, the year right now in this fanfiction is 2112. Don't ask why. Just read. Special thanks to Rose-Aki and Ms. Awesomeness for being my first reviewers. You guys really motivated me! Cookies for the two of you! :D All right, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The day was turning out to be pretty good so far. It was lunch time and Temari was making her way to the library to get a book about the history of Konoha for Social Studies. Kakashi wanted everyone in the class to get at least one interesting book about Konoha and make a summary about it. The assignment wasn't due until Thursday but Temari just wanted to get it over with so that she won't have to forget about it and do it at the last minute. She got several books of the same topic and placed the stack onto the table. She took a seat and grabbed one of the books. The book was thick and the pages were brown and crispy signaling that it was a very old book. She opened it and was immediatly absorbing the information that she was reading.

Temari found the history of Konoha interesting and loved it, especially the mysterious part. She read about a mysterious death that happened around 100 years ago. It said that a girl about her age with red hair and glasses died while staying at the school over night. She was with 5 other girls that survived the mysterious attack. She was also the leader of the group. On the side, it showed a picture of the girls. The color of the picture was very faded so she couldn't make out the color of the girls hair. Temari looked at the girl that stood in the middle of the group. She assumed that she was probably the leader of the group since she was the only one wearing glasses. Temari assumed that she must've been the red haired girl since she was the only one in the group that wore glasses. She shifted her gaze to the girl on the right of Mikazuki. The girl had the top part of her hair tied up into 2 pony tails and the bottom half was down. Her short bangs lying down carefully on her face. Her expression was calm and her smile was beautiful.

_ She looks alot like me... _Temari stared at the girl in the picture for a moment and looked away from the picture. She then continued to read. She read in her head:

_The 5 girls were questioned the next day later about what happened to Mikazuki Oshio, the red haired girl that died the night before. The 5 girls were reluctant to tell and only provided little information about what happened. They did say that they were all walking through the hallways by themselves looking for something important. They had all said that they were to meet at the library if they found it. When they couldn't find it, they all texted each other saying to meet at the library anyway so that they would return home together. Once the group was there, only Mikazuki was missing. The girls were worried and looked everywhere for her. They were all afraid of walking through the school alone again so they decided to stick with each other. They walked through out the school looking for her until 11 pm. That was when the new moon glowed brightly and they heard a shrill scream. They ran to the direction of the scream and saw the leader of their group lying down in front of the main building lifeless. Mikazuki wasn't bleeding so the cause of her death was unknown. Some girls in the group thought that she might've been poisoned before going to the school but when they ran tests later that day, they found no poison. It was a mysterious death indeed. No marks, No bruise, No bump. Nothing._

_ That was all what they could say about what happened that night. They've been kept watch in secret though since the police still did not know who the murderer was and didn't trust them.. The police had suspicions that it might be one of the girls since they were the only ones there in the school with the red head. The girls protested saying that it wasn't either of them and since the police had no other evidence to prove it was them, they let the girls go, but still watched them secretly._

_ The group was called into a meeting to discuss the death of Mikazuki a week later. During the meeting, the police interrogated the girls about what happened that night and what was the __**real **__reason why they went to the school in the middle of the night. The girls looked at each oher with unsure faces like they were all debating whether or not they should tell them or not. They all nodded and turned to the police with a frown on their faces. Right when the girl with dirty blonde hair was about to answer for the group, all 5 of the girls phone beeped simutaniously. The girls sat stiffly in their seats and turned pale. The brunette of the group was the first to break from the trans. She chuckled nervously and appologized to the police. That made the other girls snap out of their trans as well. When the police asked if they were gonna check their phones, the girls just shook their heads quickly saying that it probably wasn't important. The police were very hesitant to believe them so they dismissed the girls cutting the meeting short._

_ When the girls were out, one of the FBI that was keeping watch of them was able to listen to them talk. The girls pulled their phones and read aloud together._

_** "You'll never know who I am no matter how much you try. The game has already begun bitches so watch your back. Unknown."**  
_

_ "Ugh, this freak has been texting us ever since the death of Mikazuki. When is he/she gonna stop!?" the girl with the dark pink hair said in frustration._

_ "I dont know... But don't worry, we'll find this person soon" the blue haired girl said with a slight voice of doubt. _

_ "Liar..." mummbled the brunette._

_ "Girls, we WILL find out who this freak is. I mean, this person could be the same person that killed Mikazuki! We can just let him/her get away with that." the dirty blonde said confidently._

_ "Let's hope so.." the girl with light blonde hair replied sadly._

_ The FBI wasn't able to hear the rest of their conversation because he had already begun to walk away after the dirty blonded girl looked at him suspiciously. He headed towards the direction of the police station happy with the new information that he's recieved. After the FBI reported to the chief, they continued on with their case with new founded knowledge. _

_ A month after the meeting and Mikazukis death, the girls had begun to start acting strange. The girls were looking at everyone suspiciously and walking into random neighborhoods. At first, the onlookers thought that it was normal, but when they soon found out about the case, since it was in the morning paper and news, they just looked at the girls in pity, disgust, or in disapointment. The girls didn't seem to care about what the othes thought and continued on with their business. _

_ A year later, the police noticed something strange. It seemed that most of the people close to the girls were either dead, or in a rehabiliation hospital. The people that died were the people that know of the girls secret. The people in the rehabilitaion hospital know only half. And the last ones that were much more important to them than the rest, know nothing about what happened except for the death of their beloved best friend._

_ The girls decided to move to Suna along with their loved one. Of course, one of the FBI were able to follow them and keep track of their wherabouts. _

_ The girls stayed in Suna for about 4 years, finishing school at the Academy there. During the 4 years, the FBI found nothing suspicious going on with the girls. They only seemed to be more happy and worry-free there. Some of the girls were getting home sick and decided to be going back to Konoha, trusting that the murder was gone. On the day that the girls were going to leave, only the dirty blonde stayed at Suna with her husband. She bid the girls farewell. That was the last that the police have heard about the girls, becase once the girls arrived at Konoha, everyone seemed to have forgiven them for the crime that they claim that they didnt do. Even the police seemed to have given up with the case leaving it incomplete. _

Temari stopped reading, noticing that the last pages of the book ripped out. She saw 5 numbers written on the bottom right hand corner of the last page. 27081.

_It must be a code of some sort. _Temari thought as she stared at the five numbers.

"Having fun reading there?" said a voice behind her. Temari turned around and saw a girl with red hair and glasses smiling down to her. Her eyes widened.

_She looks ALOT like the girl in the picture. _Temari noticed that there were 4 other girls behind the red head. One had short light pink hair with emerald eyes, the other was a brunette that put her hair up into two buns, another had lavender eyes similar to Nejis and long blue hair, and the last one had platnum blonde hair with sharp light blue eyes. The girls that were standing in front of her right now looked so much like the girls in the picture. _Even them... What is going on?_ Temari furrowed her eyebrows together in wonder.

"Hello? Are you okay" The red head asked in a concerned tone. Temari shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like it. You're really pale right now." the pink haired said. Temari gulped and shook her head again.

"I said I'm fine..." she mumbled. "what are you doing here anyways? I'm kinda busy right now"

"we noticed that you looked new here so we're here to introduce ourselves" the blonde one chirped happily. "I'm Ino"

"I'm Sakura" the pink haired one said.

"I'm H-Hinata" the lavender eyed one said timidly.

"I'm Tenten" the brunette said.

"And I'm Karin" the red head announced proudly. All of the girls then took a seat on the opposite side of Temari. The table was pretty big so it could seat about 13 people.

"I'm Temari and as you can see, I am currently in the middle of choosing the correct book for class and I believe that I have found it" Temari picked up the book that she was reading showing it to the girls "Now if you'll excuse-"

"Temari-chan!" yelled a familiar voice. The girls looked at the direction of the voice and saw Naruto standing outside of the library along with the rest of the boys behind him. They all walked inside and took a seat at Temari's side of the table.

"Who're your new friends Temari?" Kiba asked pointing to the girls across from him. Temari introduced everyone to each other and when she finally got to Neji, she continued to introduce him to the other people even though she knew that he was paying no attention.

Indeed, Neji was paying no attention to the introduction at all for he was staring at the book in Temaris hand the whole time since they arrived. Temari noticed his gaze towards the book.

"Ehh, Neji, what are you looking at?" Temari asked

Neji looked at the book a little while longer then, he shifted his gaze to Temari, and then to the girls. That was when his mind clicked. He grab the book from Temari's hand. Temari and everyone else at the table was looking at him curiously as he skimmed through the pages.

"I knew it" he mumbled to himself.

"Know what Neji?" Chouji asked. Even he was curious to know since he abruptedly stopped chewing on his chips when Neji took the book. Neji looked at the page of the book and then placed the book in the middle of the desk so that everyone could see. It was the page with the picture of Mikazuki and the other 5 girls. Everyones eyes grew wide.

"This." was all Neji said as he sat back stiffly on his seat.

The boys looked from the girls in the picture, to the girls that were sitting in front of them at that very moment, noticing the exact resemblance that they shared.

_Even Temari looks alot like the girl in the picture. The hell is going on?!_ Shikamaru thought as he squinted his eyebrows in wonder.

"Neji-san, how did you find out about this?" Tenten said.

"I was bored and wanted to read something. So I went to the library and found this book. It looked decrepit so I thought that it might've been a good thing to read it since the oldest things can contain many interesting information. I borrowed it and read the rest at home. The day when I saw that picture was the same day that I saw all 5 of you" Neji said as he stared at the girls except for Temari. "I thought that it must've been a coincidence so I ignored it. But when Temari came, I **knew** that she looked familiar but I just couldn't remember where I saw her. And when I saw here with you guys, that was when I finally remembered where I saw her."

Everyone at the table were silent for a moment. Temari and the other girls stared at the book containing the picture.

"So w-what does this mean?" Hinata spoke softly.

"I don't know.. We'll try to do some research on it."

"**WE**?" Karin said with emphasis

"Yes, we. Something weird is going on and we need to work together to find out what it is. This means sneaking into the police department to steal the documents. We need information about the girls that lived 100 years ago since the book only said the common things. The documents would have some more personal things and we need that. We also need-"

_BING! _Six phones beeped at the same time. Every one sat stiffly.

"uhh.. who's phones were that?" Naruto asked nervously still feeling uneasy with the picture. The girls raised their hands and looked at each other with a slight confusion on their face. Temari though, looked at Neji who was staring at the girls with a worried expression on his face.

The girls took out their Iphone X5. Temari's Iphone had a purple cover with a design of a weasel with a shirt eating a dango in the back. There was also a charm with an open fan with 3 purple circles on it dangling at the top left hand corner. Sakura's phone was pink with a picture of a cherry blossom in the back. Ino's phone was also purple but in a darker shade than Temaris. There was a picture of a bouquet of daisies in the back. Tenten's phone was maroon with a picture of a kunai and a shuriken charm dangling at the same corner as Temaris phone. Lastly Hinata's phone was lavender with a picture of yin and yang in the back. The girls slowly clicked on the text. Their eyes widened and stared at their flat touch screened phone with the look of fear in their eyes.

Sasuke coughed. "Aren't you going to read it out loud?" The girls looked at each other again and then to the boys. They all looked at their phones and spoke together:

_"Looks like you sluts finally found it. It seems that the boys want to join this game as well. Round 2 begins now. Be prepared bitches. Unknown." _ The boys stared at the girls.

"What are you guys gonna do about this?" Chouji asked in concern.

Sakura sighed. "Well, we can't reply to the sender since its private. And we don't have any other plans... So, I guess we're going to have to do what Neji said. We're going to find out what is going on. Things are getting creepier by the second and the sooner we find out who this freak is, the sooner we can go on normally with the rest of our lives."

Everyone nodded their heads. "And what will WE do?" Shikamaru asked looking at Temari. His eyes were getting watery. Temari noticed and smirked.

"Don't worry crybaby, this is our problem, we can do this on our own. And besides, I don't want you to be risking your life just cause of this. We'll be fine" Temari smiled reassuringly. Though, she was very unsure in the inside.

Shikamaru looked unconvinced as he shook his head. "Temari, you don't understand. What if this freak kills you? "

"Don't worry about me. And besides why do you care? We just met."

"I care because you're the first girl in this school that never turned fangirl on me.."

"You'll never know Nara. What if I just randomly turn into one on a random day?" Temari taunted. Shikamaru scoffed

"Temari, I may have just met you, but what I do know is that you aren't the type of person to do that. You're too… YOU."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Temari glared as she grabbed a random book on the table, ready to throw it at the pineapple haired boys head. Shikamaru stared at the book.

_If I had to choose between this troublesome woman and a fangirl, I'd definitely choose the fangirl. _Shikamaru saw a group of girls running towards him and the boys at the table with hearts in their eye, ready to pounce on them. _Then again, at least this troublesome woman doesn't chase me around 24/7. _

While Shikamaru was thinking , Temari slapped his head.

"Oi, Shikamaru, stop daydreaming about me"

Shikamaru turned pink as he rubbed his head and the girls at the table giggled. "Ouch! Woman, what's wrong with you?"

Temari glared at him.

"So, uh, the text…" Kiba said nervously. That seemed to snap Shikamaru and Temari back to reality. They stared at Temaris phone with the text on the screen. Ino sighed.

"What are we going to do?" she groaned.

"We're going to continue living our lives normally like this never happened, but still be aware of Unknown. It might be a joke, it might not. But if he/she continues, that's when round 2 REALLY begins." Sasuke said in a straight face. Why couldn't he have just been with his brother and his gang and avoid all this? The answer was unknown to him but he shrugged it off. Who knows? Maybe the person's not really as dangerous as we think.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 is done! Summary makes much more sense now eh? (; well, hope ya like it. This was a tricky chapter to come up with and it was pretty difficult to add some ShikaTema in here. I feel like it was pretty junky but eh, best having it in here than not having it at all. So! Chapter 3 will be up in 4 or 5 days. Still not sure when to finish it yet. But I will guarantee you all that there WILL be more ShikaTema :'D . LOL, review! I worked hard on this chapter and I need some motivation. Thank's for reading ! :)**

**- Fangasm**

***NOW EDITED***


	3. Chapter 3: The game begins

Chapter 3. The game begins

Normal P.O.V

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE ALOT MORE SHIKATEMA AND NARUSAKU IN THE EPISODES.**

**A/N: Chapter 3's up! Sorry that I updated kinda late! It took a longer while to type up than I thought. Lots of ShikaTema so I hope you all like it! If you're all wondering why this story seems abit familiar, it's cause I'm using some parts/ideas of that show, **_**Pretty Little Liars. **_**So, I don't own the ideas that relate to the show; like the anonomous texting and the leader of the group dying, ect, ect. But, most of the story is gonna have my own made up mystery in it so it'll be alot more interesting. special thanks to my new reviewers! What you said meant alot to me :') LOL the face was okay too x) all righty, CHAPTER 3 BEGINS NOW!**

* * *

When Temari got home a week later from school, all she could think about was the next pending text from "Unknown". She took off her uniform, and changed into her gray sweats and a plain purple tank-top. She let her 4 ponytails down and lazily tied it up into a messy bun. Temari liked it when she dressed like this. It was relaxing, and that was what she needed right now. That text and the coincidence of the resemblance was eating her insides and she couldn't help but feel stressed.

She had done some research on her own about Mikazuki a few days ago, since she felt like the book was missing something and she was dying out of curiousity. She had found out that the girls that were blamed for the murder were not the one who killed Mikazuki and it was a person that was texting them anonomously that did. Sadly, the person was undiscovered. Temari still felt as if something was missing though. Of course, she had told the people that were involved what she had found the next day after her discovery. They had compared her information with the book and agreed that it was pretty logical.

Temari plopped down onto her bed, and buried her face into her pillow. _Why is it that something shitty had to happen on the first day of school? And of all things, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO DAMN CREEPY? _She groaned. _Why ME?_

Right when she was about to enter a dreamless and relaxing sleep, there was a knock on the door. She raised her head from the pillow and scowled. _This better be important, I was just about to enter my world of lazy... _ She stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw Shikamaru with his hands in the pockets of his black basketball shorts, looking lazily at her. He wore a green shirt with a picture of a deer on it and dark pair of jordans. His hair was up in its usual neat pony tail. _Woah, He looks pretty handsome… _Temari thought to herself amused. Her face was still looked as if she were annoyed though.

"What do you want Nara?" Temari asked grumply, still upset by the sudden disturbance.

"Neji texted and told me to pick you up. We're going to his house to discuss about Unknown..." Shikamaru said staring at her. _Who knew that Sabaku No Temari had a lazy and messy side._ He mentally smirked._ She looks really good though. _He added to himself as he looked her up and down. He saw the curve of her waist from the tank-top and even though he couldn't see her legs, he just liked the way her body looked realaxed in her clothes. It's not everyday that you see a girl wearing sweats and a have their hair up into a messy bun.

Shikamaru didn't like it when girls tried to dress up fancy. It would be a bother to try and compliment them but he knew that if he didn't compliment a girl for her efforts on looking good, it would be rude and unappreciative. At least, that was what he thought. Temari on the other hand, was different from the other girls. He spent a lot of time with her during the past week and he found out that she didn't care about what she looked like in front of a guy. She'd eat in front of him like a pig. But even though he'd hate to admit it, he found it kind of cute. She also didn't fish for compliments from other people like a normal girl would. She had her own style and she wasn't afraid of anyone. Not even those damned fangirls. She wasn't a tomboy, yet, she wasn't a normal girl that you you'd see every day. She was a rare girl and the things that she did and said made him so smitten about her.

Temari was completley oblivious by Shikamarus admiring gaze towards her. "All right, come inside." She said as she stepped aside to let the pineapple headed boy come in. Shikamaru walked in casually and jumped onto the couch as if he always did that whenever he came to her house. Temari just rolled her eyes and went up into her room. When she came back down, she put her gray converse on. She looked at Shikamaru who surprisingly had taken a nap in less than 3 minutes. Temari had a devious plan in her head to wake him up and she grinned evilly as she went into the kitchen and filled a glass cup with cold water. She walked back to where Shikamaru was sleeping and was disappointed to see him sitting up, stretching as he yawned.

Shikamaru noticed Temari holding a glass of water with a look of disappointment painted on her face. He smirked as he realized her plan to wake him up. "Looks like you were too late eh Temari?"

Temari glared at him and took a big sip from the glass. "Shut up." She said once she had finished the glass in one gulp. That seemed to make Shikamaru's smirk spread even wider across his face. Temari was getting more pissed by the second and she nearly threw the glass cup at him. Instead, she just took a few deep breaths and placed the cup calmly back to the sink.

"Gaara, Kankuro, I'm gonna be out for a while. Please do not destroy the house while I'm gone!" Temari yelled to the direction of her brothers bedroom while walking to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh! Mari, can you get some face paint while you're gone?" Kankuro yelled behind the closed door. Temari flinched at her nickname. She never liked that nickname and her brothers took the pleasure using it to annoy her on purpose.

"Not when you're calling me that stupid nickname you and Gaara made up." Temari growled.

"Aww PLEASE!? I promise I'll clean the house for the rest of the month!"

Temari snorted. "You're full of bullshit you know that Kankuro?"

"Yeah." Kankuro said while laughing evilly. Temari turned to the direction of Kankuro's room grabbing a pillow on the couch on her way. Once she was in front of his door, she opened it and threw the pillow hard on his face. Kankuro yelped and covered his now bloody nose.

"Damn it Temari!" Kankuro said nasily. Temari smiled innocently and gave no apology as she walked out of the room.

"Wise-ass deserved it." Temari mumbled to herself as she neared the door with Shikamaru leaning against the wall chuckling.

"Shall we go now?... _Mari_?" Shikamaru smirked as he opened the door for her.

"I hate you." Temari said as she quickly walked passed him with a scowl on her face. Shikamaru snickered as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Once he was right next to her, she slapped the back of his head which caused him to howl in pain.

"What? I kind of like that nickname. It's cute." That comment made Temari's right eyebrow twitch a little. She REALLY did not like compliments.

" And plus," Shikamaru continued, completley not noticing her twitching, " it would only be fair since you gave me a nickname that _I_ don't like." He said as he rubbed the new bump forming in the back of his head.

"Which one? Crybaby?"

"Yes."

"Hn. Well at least you match with that nickname." Temari grumbled.

"No I don't" Shikamaru said in a defensive tone. Temari stopped scowling and grinned. She liked it whenever she got him mad or defensive. It made their arguments much more amusing. _Time to humiliate/annoy him even more._ She said as she mentally laughed evilly in her head.

"Oi, Shikamaru. How'd you find out where I live anyway? Have you been stalking me?" the dirty blonde teased him. Shikamaru scowled.

"No you troublesome woman. I asked you're brother where you lived."

"Which one?"

"The red haired one."

"Gaara?"

"I think that was his name…"

"How'd you meet him?"

"You're full of questions aren't you?" Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm only curious." Temari smiled innocently. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and they continued their walk to Neji's house in silence.

"I like your outfit by the way." Shikamaru said as they passed by the flower shop. Temari looked down at her tank-top, sweats, and converse. Her face silently turned pink. _Why the hell would a guy like this outfit? I look like I just got out of bed._

"Stop complimenting me Crybaby." Temari said angrily, trying to mask her face that turned pink out of flattery.

"Why? Don't you like being complimented?"

"No." she scowled at him. "It makes me feel like their lying. Like they're only doing it to make me feel as if I lack self-confidence and that their kind words would help me. They don't even mean it... I don't need their fake complements ."

_Ahh, that would explain it. _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Well, I'm not lying and I DO mean it." he said with a straight face. Temari saw the seriousness that he had in his eyes and she flushed even more and looked down at her shoes as she walked.

"Uhm, thanks... I guess." she was speechless. _How was I supposed to respond to that? _

* * *

The two turned on a corner and saw a big mansion up ahead which Shikamaru had said was Neji's house. They had a few conversations along the way, but nobody asked anything personal. Just a "How was your day?" and such. They were comfortable with each other and they both liked being in each others company even though this was their first time together alone.

As they neared the mansion, Temari saw more clearly that it was two stories tall with a fence and a big gate that surrounded the borders. Its walls were light brown and looked like it was newly painted. The roof of the mansion had dark green tiles that curved at the corner. The door of the enourmous house was made out of some dark wood. It had a design on it and it was at least 8 feet tall. They walked through the gate and knocked on the heavy wooden door. The door opened and there stood Hinata in her white v-neck and jeans. The timid girl bowed and opened the door wider to let them in.

Shikamaru and Temari walked inside, removed their shoes and walked to the living room. Their way to the living room was very long. The halls were wide so they were able to walk side by side, but Hinata was 4 steps ahead so that she can lead the way around the big house. Being the cousin of Neji meant that she knows every crook and nook of the whole place since her family lived with his. When Temari first heard that Hinata was his cousin, she wasn't shocked. They _did _have the same big lavender eyes and fair skin after all.

Once they arrived at the living room, Temari saw how big it was. The living room had a long clean blue couch that faced the coffee table and the mouth of the red-bricked chimney. There were also two other clean blue couches at the side of the coffee table facing each other. There were faded colored pictures on the wall behind the couch. It looked ancient like it was taken nearly 100 years ago. The recent photos were on a wide table with drawers in front of it. The window was wide and it was in between the faded colored photos on the wall, and above the wide table. Across the room, there was another door that lead to another hallway.

The two new arrivals remained standing near the door of the living room, since all the seats were taken, and looked around to see that the people involved in the "game" were there. Ino was seated with Sai, Sakura and Naruto on the couch that was facing the chimny. She wore a purple floral top with skinny jeans and pumps. Sai wore a black shirt with loose jeans and Nike shoes. Sakura wore a pink tank top with a white long-sleeved cardigan with a knited floral design in the back and skinny jeans and a pair of sandals. Naruto wore an orange shirt with a picture of ramen on it and yellow capri-shorts. He also wore a pair of orange Nike. Tenten was seated next to Neji in the couch on the right of the coffee table. She wore a big Chicago Bulls jersey with a black tank top under neath and dark skinny jeans with a pair of black Nike. Her hair up in a pony tail. Neji wore a white plaid flannel and loose jeans with a pair of Diamond shoes. Kiba wore a Stussy shirt with skinny jeans and a checkered belt. He also wore his pair of jordans that were in a lighter color than Shikamarus. Kiba and Hinata was seated on the couch in front of Neji and Tenten. Karin was sitting on the arm rest of the couch that Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Ino were sitting. She was wearing black shorts and a red button up. Temari looked around and found that only Chouji and Sasuke weren't present.

There seemed to be an air of tension cause they didn't look up from the coffee table, that contained everyones phones on it, to look at them. The pair shifted their weight, unsure if they should interupt the silence. After a few moments of waiting, Neji looked up.

"Did you get any text from Unknown yet?" Neji asked in a stern tone. The two shook their heads which caused Neji to sigh.

"Where's Sasuke and Chouji?" Shikamaru asked.

"They went to the library to check a book out." Neji replied

"Is it that book that we looked at last week? cause I still have it." Temari said.

"No, it's something else. You'll see. But can you bring that book the next time we meet up for a meeting? "

Temari nodded her head. Not everyone in the group knew the whole story about the girls in the picture and they were getting curious. There wasn't really any time for them to read it since the book has always been in Temaris house and Neji and her were to uncomfortable with the situation to explain.

"Neji, what about the documents that we need to _steal?_" Sakura asked. She spoke the word "steal" as if it were taboo. " You haven't finished your sentence when we were all at the library since we were intruppted by the text. "

" Well, we need to make sure that we have enough legitament information that would help us understand our situation and who we are dealing with first. And to obtain that information, we need to break in and steal. That is, IF we're still confused and don't have any other way to find info."

"Why should we steal? What if someone dies/gets injured some point during this stupid game, and Unknown frames us? The fact that we're stealing will only make matters worst and make us look guilty even after they find out that we didn't kill/injure the person." Temari said. Sure she had kind of agreed to go with his plan at first but now she felt as if this might be one of Unknowns plans to win this game.

"Temari-san has a point.." Ino said. Everyone agreed and Neji stared coldly at his phone on the coffee table.

"Fine" He mumbled. "We won't steal, but other than reading old books, how else are we supposed to find any information about this game and unknown?"

Before Temari could answer, her phone started ringing. She froze and everyone in the room stared at her intently, wondering if Unknown was calling her. She took out the phone and stared at the screen.

_Matsuri_. She sighed in relief and answered the phone. "Yo."

"Hey Temari!" Matsuri greeted in her usual happy voice.

"Hey Matsuri. Whats up?"

"Oh, just a problem with bachan Chiyo."

"why? what happened?"

"She's refusing to go to Konoha for some reason."

"What?" Temari asked dumbfounded. "Why would Chiyo be going to Konoha?"

"You're father told her to go there to check up on you three just to see how you're all doing."

"Why couldn't it just be you? Doesn't he know that she's far too old for traveling?" _I swear, that man's getting cruler each day_. She added in her head.

"He doesn't trust me. But, he IS letting me go with o bachan to care for her while she's at Konoha."

"mm, how long are you two going to be staying?"

"about 2 days."

"That's pretty short. Why would she be refusing if she won't be staying so long?"

"I have no idea. But she yelled 'unknown is looking for partners to play with and I'm pretty darn sure that I don't want to be the next sucker that falls for his/her traps!' before slamming the door shut in my face when I told her about the visit."

That seemed to make the dirty blonde pause. _Unknown?_ _Partners to play with? Traps? Could this be the same unknown that's haunting us? _Temari took a glance at Shikamaru who was looking at her with a slight look of curiousity on his face. They both made eye contact and he widened his eyes as if asking if it was related to Unknown. She solemnly nodded her head and took her eyes off him.

"Matsuri, is o bachan with you?"

"Yeah, can you PLEASE talk to her? She won't listen to me."

"okay, give the phone to her." She heard the phone shuffing in the background.

"yes Temari?" Chiyo asked non-chalantly through the phone.

"O bachan, why don' you come to Konoha?" Temari could almost hear Chiyos face turn into a scowl through the phone.

"There are some things that you'd rather not know grand daughter."

"Chiyo" Temari said in a more strict tone. "I know that you know about Unkown_. _And right now, she has me and some other innocent people in this stupid charade. We need more information in order to win. You're the only person I know that seems to know about him/her." She was confident that Chiyos Unknown and the Unknown that her and the gang were dealing with right now were the same person.

"Oh?" Chiyo sounded concerned. "Who are these other innocent people? and be sure to include their last names.."

Temari was slightly confused for a while but continued, "Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Sakai, Ino Yamanaka, Karin Nakamoto, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuki, Neji Hyuuga, Sai Yamamoto, Sasuke Uchiha, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara... "

Chiyo was silent for a while. Temari waited impatiently for her to reply. When she finally talked, it was more of a mumble. "Fine, I'll come. Me and Matsuri will be there in 2 days." Temari smiled and hung up. She then turned to the people that were seated in the room.

"Well Neji, looks like I just found the answer to your question."

Neji looked at her curiously.

"My grandmother is coming. She's gonna fill us in on Unknown. I dont know how she knows about him/her but I'm sure that she'll give us an explination when she gets here."

"When is she coming?" Kiba asked.

"In 2 days."

Everyone was silent for a while as they ventured through their own thoughts. Karin opened her mouth to ask a question but was inturrupted.

_BING! _ All 11 phones in the room beeped at the same time. Everyone froze. New text. Everyone looked at the screen of their phones and saw that it was private, like the last time the girls had the text. They all clicked on the text and spoke aloud together:

_Is this enough to convince you all that the games have officially begun? Unknown._

Everyone stared nervously at each other. _BANG! _They heard a loud noise in the direction of the kitchen and quickly rushed to the location. Once they were there, they saw Chouji holding a bleeding Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Everyone shouted in unision.

* * *

**A/N: What? How does Chiyo know about Unknown? Why is Sasuke bleeding? Who did it to him? and finally... WHO THE HELL IS UNKNOWN!? The answer to those questions lie in the future chapters. I feel as if I included some real good ShikaTema in here. Tell me what you think (A.K.A review) and stay tuned for chapter 4! It'll be up in a week I guess, maybe earlier hopefully. There'll be some ShikaTema on chapter 4. P.S No, there is no SakuKarin in this fanfiction so no worries. LOL, I don't like her, the only reason why I included her in this story is cause she's the only character that I think will be perfect for the UNEXPECTED chapter (; **

**- Fangasm**


End file.
